


Everything has Changed

by Ziera117



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Aged up 11 years, F/M, First story?, Fluff n' stuff, I Don't Even Know, Moana is queen, enjoy the flustered Maui, it's 5am send help, much flirting I'm so sorry, written very late so please forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziera117/pseuds/Ziera117
Summary: “Okay, princess, if you’re not intimidated by me—” Maui smirked, insufferable and cocky as always, absently tucking away a few of her curls the wind had pulled out of place. The rest of his sentence was something Moana never expected to come out of his mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh so I've been wallowing in all the feels since I saw Moana. I absolutely love the characters, and pretty much everything, so I had to contribute a little thing to Moui/Moana. Maybe it's a little ooc, maybe not? It's aged up of course (because I can't really ship them in canon) and just them being cute. I think I might write some deep angsty stuff for them later? But for now, have this haha. Whatever it is. First fic, so I'd love suggestions and anything you want to throw my way. Thanks for reading & hope you enjoy! <3 (Hopefully I don't offend anyone by my ignorance of culture/language!)

Moana would pose the question to herself sometimes, when did it all change?

The chief’s daughter had known Maui as many things over the years. First, as the (insufferably prideful) shapeshifter, Demi-god of the Wind and Sea, hero of men and women (and all). Then as an unwilling companion bound with her on a thrilling adventure, and somehow, against all odds— eventually as her friend.

Of course, Maui and Moana had been on many journeys since restoring the heart of Te Fiti, eleven years ago. These adventures weren’t often just the two of them; in fact, they weren’t often at all, but each one remained a treasured memory in her mind. The thrill of wayfinding, of being completely surrounded by the catalyst of her passion and then being able to share that exhilaration with someone? One who understood her unique calling to the glistening waves that carried them? Yes, Moana remembered every second.  
  
But somewhere along the line, something had shifted between the two, and for the life of her, Moana could not figure out when it happened.

When exactly did glancing at Moui become something she caught herself doing more often than would ever be admitted? When did she begin to notice the small warmth that tingled in her chest when he smiled, a sensation completely foreign to her, but one that still filled her with the wonder of what more of it could feel like?

Moana couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment, time or place. She just knew, somewhere inside, that it was different.

Maui, for his part, acted completely oblivious of it all—though Moana couldn’t tell for sure if he was, and for the longest time, didn’t have the courage to ask him. He seemed to flippantly dance around the line that she was so certain had moved, with so much confidence and charisma that kept Moana guessing. And second guessing. And second guessing her second guesses.

Whatever it was that changed? It didn’t seem to scare him, while she felt… what Moana liked to call, a-little-bit-sort-of-terrified.

Finding her way through the sea’s rushing tides and terrifying beauty by the brilliant light of stars— no matter the danger— that was in her blood. (Okay, so she hadn’t always been an expert at it- but that’s beside the point.) These metaphorical waters, however, vast and unexplored, were ones Moana found herself much less willing to navigate.

But, as the learning Chief discovered anew, sometimes the waters don’t wait for you to be ready; sometimes they come upon you when you least expect, and in that moment your only option is to brave them.

“Oh, come on!” Maui released a playfully indignant huff. He swung his notorious fishing hook from hand to hand in that careless way of his, like she’d seen him do a thousand times before, lips curled in a grin that seemed to radiate confidence. Too much confidence, Moana thought with a slight roll of her eyes—though not without fondness.

“Still not used to a mortal telling you ‘no’?” She quipped, brushing a few stray curls behind her ear. The breeze was especially strong that day, and had been all morning—another of the many reasons Maui had listed for why they should take advantage of the sunny afternoon sea.

Typical Maui.  
  
Would he use his skills, super strength and demi-god gifts to actually make himself useful during his brief visitations? Of course not. Whenever he did find the time to visit Moana and her people, (who had just discovered a new island, and were taking a respite from ocean exploration), he would always at some point try and convince her to forsake ‘mundane princess duties’ for a little wayfinding excitement.

It was hard enough for Moana to keep to the island herself between voyages, constantly aware of the ever present pull to the ocean in her heart and mind, without that call being verbalized. Especially by Maui.

Sometimes she won, sometimes she didn’t—but this time Moana was adamant.

“Most mortals would die for a personal invitation from the one and only Maui—Demi-God extraordinaire,” Maui said with a shrug, one of his massive arms finding its way around Moana’s shoulders. The contact was natural between them, familiar and comfortable—or it would be, if she wasn’t now aware of the slight burn where his skin met hers.

“And I’m not most mortals,” Moana retorted, ducking under his arm and out of his hold when he tried to physically guide her to the nearby canoe— one which was swaying a little in the wind, half lying upon moistened sand, half emerged in the waiting waters.

“That’s true, you’re not.” Maui conceded, and Moana couldn’t help her surprise at the genuine note in his tone and expression. Was that a hint of admiration, or had she imagined it? The moment was short lived, however, because his obnoxious grin returned full force. “Maybe you’re just intimidated by me.”

Moana glared at the demi-god, offended for some reason she didn't care to place.

Yes— she was now twenty-six, supposed to be much wiser than her passionate, impulsive fifteen-year-old self. She should let the comment slide. But then again, Maui was a demi-god of a thousand years and he clearly wasn’t acting his age. Fiery defiance flashed in her eyes, and she turned to face him, standing to her full height. Not that it mattered.

“I am not intimidated,” Moana stated firmly, feeling even more defensive when Maui seemed to perk up after noticing that he’d finally gotten to her.

“It’s okay, it’s okay! I’m used to it,” Maui assured her, a mischievousness light now plainly visible in his gaze. Somehow his arm had encircled Moana once again, but this time around her waist. He leaned in close enough to make her want nothing but to squirm away, and playfully added- “I get that from a lot of girls.”

“Maui!” Moana gaped at him a moment, vaguely aware of an angry blush rising to her cheeks before her body finally reacted. One of her hands darted up to get a tight grip on his ear, and she tugged down hard, just the way she had the first time they met. Maui yelped in dismay, but before Moana could get a word in, he lifted his hook and slipped into his favorite shift—the large feathered hawk— and she lost her grip.

For a brief (slightly embarrassing) second, Moana’s hands flailed ungracefully after the infuriating demi-god to recapture him— shouting in a frustrated tone.

Altogether very un-chief like.

Maui, with a screech of glee that sounded way too amused for her taste, was already climbing the air high above her head where he knew she could not follow.

So naturally, the young chief lashed out with goading words instead.

“Who’s intimidated now?” Moana called out, continuing to glare as he flew above in showy twists and dives. “You talk a big game- but maybe you’re the one who’s afraid!”

Her words had the desired effect, or so she thought, because while the challenge did get Maui to return to ground level and human form— it ended up being more than she bargained for.

Maui now stood mere inches away from her, though he kept his arms to himself, arrogant eyes lit with the defiance she had incited. Moana’s anger faltered for a moment because of the unexpected closeness, and for a moment she simply stared at the demi-god.

“Okay, princess, if you’re not intimidated by me—” Maui said with his smile (insufferably cocky as always), tucking away a few curls the wind had pulled out of place; but the rest of his sentence was something Moana never expected to come out of his mouth. “—then give me a kiss.”

Moana was utterly stunned, her anger now completely melted into deep recesses of uncertainty.

She had wondered if Maui noticed the shift in their relationship. He had. That realization alone was enough to catch her off guard, let alone his…challenge, which Moana had to re-convince herself Maui actually said aloud.

They were at an impasse; which of them was truly afraid?

She could feel his exhales on her skin, could feel the heat his body radiated, and the unexpectedness of it all nearly immobilized her. Rosy color blossomed in her cheeks against her will, and for a terrible moment, the chief’s daughter couldn’t decide what course of action to take.

Moana was about to settle for either punching him, maybe pushing the demi-god a good ten feet away so she could breathe again, or recapturing his ear— anything but try to understand how this was making her feel— but something stopped her.

Moana realized something then, in that moment, something that would change the tide. Comprehension came over her gradually…unraveling like a wave breaking against the sand.  
  
She finally understood the fact that Maui didn’t expect her to do anything.

That’s what enabled him to be so bold, so forward, so… Maui. That’s why he could ‘dance’ around the uncertain boundaries without seeming phased. Because he, strong and tall and yes, handsome, was only displaying that confidence because he believed she would scare easy. That she would back off, think of it all as one of his stupid jokes, and they would fall into routine again— with no acknowledgement of the obvious change in their interactions. He thought she was afraid.

He thought he would win.

So then, something extraordinary occurred.

Where otherwise Moana might never have had the courage, she felt a sudden surge of boldness overtake her; boldness that would’ve shocked even Gramma Tala.

Maui would soon realize his mistake in underestimating Moana Waialiki of Motunui.

Moana lifted herself on tip-toe, reaching up as far as she could—pulling him down the rest of the way—and pressed her lips against Maui’s in a quick kiss.

The young wayfinder wasn’t sure how she would feel. Moana found it to be a mixture of affection, defiance, and victory.

… But there was something else, too. A stirring warmth in her heart as Moana had never experienced before, strong and as potent as the tug she felt toward the waves that crashed about their ankles unheeded.

What she had done was risky, probably extremely foolish— and yeah, definitely stupid, Moana thought with sudden embarrassment as she slowly returned to the mortifying reality that awaited her.

But what she saw on Maui’s face then—shapeshifter, Demi-god of Wind and Sea, ‘Hero of men and women (and all)’—caused her to forget any humiliation she might have brought upon herself; Moana had been right.

Maui’s face was burning crimson all the way to the tips of his ears, wide eyes staring at her in such astonishment, Moana thought that if she nudged his muscled chest, he might fall over and still be unaware.

Finally, after what seemed like another eleven years, he spoke.  
  
“Did not see that coming.”

 


	2. Maui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, princess, if you’re not intimidated by me—” Maui smirked, insufferable and cocky as always, absently tucking away a few of her curls the wind had pulled out of place. The rest of his sentence was something Moana never expected to come out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo here's a tiny impromptu follow up lol. Zabchan suggested a reaction from Maui's POV, so yeah. It's not that special? But maybe you like it? More introspective, not much dialogue, and also written at 3am and no beta- so forgive mistakes and the shameless fluff- but hopefully you enjoy reading anyway xD 
> 
> THANK YOU to all who commented on this story though. You're awesome. Seriously, it means a lot when you take the time to leave feedback. *throws flowers at you*
> 
> Anyway, full speed ahead~

She had kissed him.

 

Maui’s mouth still burned from the shocking contact, the ghost of her lips stealing away his ability to process  _what in the gods’ names just happened._

This couldn’t be right.

 

Okay- yeah, he challenged her, but he never expected her to respond _that_ way. Maui was anticipating more of an angry fist to collide with his abdomen, or face. Moana was supposed to throw him off, push him away— _ **not** pull him closer_.

 

Because Maui knew exactly how to handle Moana if she hit him in playful irritation. He knew precisely how to navigate the Chief’s daughter when she yanked on his ear, when she was fed up with his antics, or when she cursed at him (her vocabulary had grown a lot since they met).

 

All of that, the flavor of their old banter, helped Maui delude himself into thinking he didn’t care as much as he did… or more accurately, in the new _way_ that he did. 

 

Maui pretended that his gaze was _never_ drawn to the soft curves of her body as she walked. He definitely did _not_ become preoccupied with the fluid movements she would sometimes perform beside the sea, dancing as playful waves lapped about her ankles. He obviously didn’t notice how sunlight would glint off of the dark curls that fell full about her shoulders and below her waist, as untamable as Moana herself.

 

The Demi-god was also able to convince himself that he _hadn’t_ felt jealousy or resentment toward Tui, when the Chief made a passing remark that Moana would be expected to marry soon. Settle down, have children with a man from the village; carry on the great line of chiefs.

 

_Pffft_ , Maui hadn’t felt anything at all.

 

The sudden desire to split coconut trees, rocks, or whatever was in the area with his fishhook at the time? Totally normal.

 

The only thing Maui couldn’t explain away was why he kept pushing the line between them, because this hadn’t been the first time.

 

Admittedly, he’d never dared Moana to actually _kiss_ him before— but it was almost as if there was a part of Maui that was too curious to stop pushing the boundaries, that wanted to see _just how far_ she would let him get, with their casual banter that might as well have been flirting (with disaster).

 

Maui hadn’t put a stop to this seemingly innocent curiosity— mostly because he trusted in the safeguard that was Moana Waialiki. He had never counted on the fact that the fiery chief’s daughter would do anything other than correct their course and send them back to routine.

 

Maui had (mistakenly) believed this time would be just like the others. 

 

_Nope._

 

Moana’s audacity had thrust him into a place where the excuses he normally shielded himself with did not exist, and Maui, Demi-god of the Wind and Sea, left vulnerable by shock of it, had no clue how to deal with the repercussions. Because the greatest trick Maui the Trickster had ever played had been on himself, and there would be no going back after that realization hit home.

 

“Did _not_ see that coming,” Maui said finally, ushering his mind back to the present, where Moana still stood mere inches away. She was watching him intently, amber eyes narrowed in thinly veiled intrigue.

 

Then Moana’s lips tugged into a smile. “Maui, are you… blushing?”

 

“ _No_ ,” The Demi-god objected, far too quick, even as he became aware of the heat in his skin she referred to. “I’m not.” But he _was_ , and he was also afraid— _terrified_ of the woman standing in front of him.

 

“You are.” Moana was **proud** of herself. He could sense it in her laughing eyes, could see it in the way one corner of her mouth remained higher than the other as her grin deepened. There was a temptation to fight her on that point, to defend his pride, but frustratingly enough Maui found his eyes lingering on her mouth— remembering the softness of its pressure against his own. And... he  _wanted_ it. 

 

All of a sudden the shock gradually began to melt from Maui’s face as he allowed himself to look at her— _really_ _look_ , in light of every feeling he’d ever denied.

 

Moana Waialiki of Motunui. Master Wayfinder, savior of her island, and probably the world. Chief’s daughter. Chosen one. The mortal who had surprised him, and continued to surprise him through her awe-inspiring strength and fearless resolve, in a way no one had ever done before. The curly-haired princess that proved him wrong.

(Easy on the eyes, too, but that wasn't the point. Maybe a little. But not the point.)  

 

Maui understood then, why he kept pushing that line. It was ridiculous, unbidden, and just a downright terrible idea—but at least now he knew. He’d fallen for her long ago.

 

Moana, seeing that Maui was recovering from his surprise, looked as if she began to lose the confidence that had driven her forward even as Maui gained it. There was a nervous, uncertain glint in her eyes as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, and suddenly it registered that Moana was _backing_ _away_. Slowly at first, but covering a little more distance every moment he let slip past him.

 

“They’re uh, they’re _calling_ me—I should, I gotta—“

 

“Oh no ya don’t,” Maui muttered, mind now fully in the present. He lifted the large fishhook, and the designs etched into its exterior began to glow sea-blue in anticipation of use. But instead of change his shape, Maui threw it after Moana’s retreating form.

 

The fishhook caught her around the waist, and Maui promptly yanked her back—his formidable strength causing Moana to stumble into his chest with a surprised cry from the reeling momentum. The dismayed chief’s daughter instinctively pushed her palms against his ink-stained skin to steady herself, somewhat regaining a tentative balance.

 

“Maui!” Moana’s dark eyes were wide and her cheeks were flaming, but whatever she had intended to say next died on her tongue when the Demi-God kissed her back.

 

And just like that… everything had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Short, I know, lol. But also I'm beginning to write a more detailed/plot driven fic now, because I promised y'all angsty goodness at some point (Not that there won't be fluff too.) I might be posting the first chapter to that at some point. 
> 
> Anyway, hope this at least made you smile! Keep shipping, friends.


End file.
